With the development of network technologies, a wide variety of virtual goods have emerged, including gears, pets, and virtual currencies in cyber games.
For example, when giving away virtual goods using “red envelopes”, a user can add virtual goods, such as cakes, greeting cards, and cash gifts, to “red envelopes” and send the “red envelopes” to his or her friends. With a typical method for receiving and sending virtual goods by using a “red envelope”, the sender first selects a recipient, who usually is a friend of the sender's in a cyber community or on an instant messaging application; the sender then adds to a “red envelope” the virtual goods to be sent and finally sends to the recipient the “red envelope” including the virtual goods. After receiving the “red envelope”, the recipient can obtain the virtual goods included in it.
However, when the number of recipients is large, sending virtual goods to each of the recipients takes many operations and a long time. In addition, the sender needs to repeat the above-mentioned operations each time he or she sends an envelope, which also takes many operations and much time. Therefore, the efficiency of sending virtual goods by using the prior art is low.